Chat's Cradle
by iwritebadbutdealwithit98
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have been trying for months and at last they succeed! Their first child, Emma, is just as adventurous and daring as her father, which could be a problem, but it's a problem for Chat Noir.


"Aren't you going to going to call him?" Tikki dragged Marinette's phone out with a cheerful giggle.

For a moment Marinette didn't answer, clearly distracted by the pregnancy test in her hand. Tikki was bouncing all over Marinette's desk as soon as her office door was closed for privacy, and Marinette was trying to find her voice again after the overjoyed scream she'd let out in the bathroom. It earned her strange looks from her employees, but they didn't dare question the woman paying them while she had the dopiest smile on her face. Her face was about as red as the fire extinguisher on the wall, and she sounded like a slowly deflating balloon— except with a Doppler Effect because of the speed she was moving toward her office.

She shook her head, though she stared at the phone longingly. "I have to tell him in person. It has to be special."

"I think it's plenty special as it is."

"Yes, but I can't just say it— let alone text it —when I did so much more for our marriage proposal.'

Tikki huffed. "In that case it'll take forever for you to tell him!"

"Well, it only took so long because Jagged had to write the lyrics, and then we had to wait for the concert. This will be different from the proposal, a lot more lowkey." Marinette plopped into her office chair, Tikki did the same with her barbie chair on the desk.

"Good! That was a wonderful surprise you had for Adrien though, it was worth the wait."

Marinette smiled wistfully as she turned her chair left and right, "Yeah… he never expected anything so big from me, but I wanted it to suit something he would've done. I'll never forget the way he looked at me when Jagged started performing our song."

"_I'll_ never forget when afterward Adrien said he had to call off some fireworks for the following week, but you decided you wanted them anyway," Tikki swooned.

Marinette chuckled, she was sure she had the best— and most public —proposal in the world. And of course, the best husband. The dreams she had before Hawkmoth had been defeated had nothing on her reality. "I couldn't steal all of his thunder after all." She clutched her chest. This was a far different situation. Much louder than any stolen thunder, "I need to do something! It doesn't need to be showy like the proposal, but I know it needs to be more than just words… I could bake something while he's at work… no, he has the shortest workday I've ever seen in my life, I wouldn't finish in time. Ah! I could make baby booties, I'll only need thirty minutes."

Marinette walked to her closet of fabrics and brought back a thick, purple yarn. She then opened the drawer full of materials built-into her desk, "And how should I present it? I want it to catch him off guard!"

"Oh, I wish you would just go for it and tell him!" Tikki frowned as her wielder got to work.

"That's Adrien's forte, not mine," Marinette looped a knot over her crocheting needle and made multiple single stitches. "Don't worry, he'll know it by the end of lunch break."

* * *

When Marinette arrived at home during lunch hour, Adrien was already placing a glass baking dish onto a potholder. The smell of potatoes and cream engulfed her, almost making her forget what she was most excited for.

"Hope you're in the mood for gratin dauphinoise," Adrien winked as he shoveled a serving onto Marinette's plate. "Chicken and salad on the side…"

Marinette dropped her purse onto the couch and made a beeline for her husband, "I'd like that… with an Adrien appetizer." She stood on her toes and kissed him.

Adrien's eyes sparkled, "You're right, they go together."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. His overwhelming scent and warmth forced her eyelids shut. Her hand climbed up to his chest as she sighed. And maybe she held onto him for too long, because he grabbed her arms.

"Is everything okay, Princess?"

Marinette took half a step back, her blinking eyes glittered with waiting tears.

"Marinette!" Adrien's brow became wrinkled.

She shook her head, taking Adrien's right hand in both of hers, "I don't want to go back to work."

"Why?"

"It's nothing bad, it's just…" Marinette fiddled with his miraculous ring.

Adrien blinked, staring down at her in anticipation. His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. "Ah. We can do that later… although tonight is my turn for patrol and I don't come home until Rena comes in at midnight. So, if you're still awake, we can…"

"Oh!" Marinette laughed nervously, "n-no, I meant because I wanted to tell y-"

"Hang on, you need a tissue," Adrien wiped her cheek with his thumb.

Marinette almost brushed him off. She wasn't sobbing, just silly little droplets that would evaporate on their own. But then she remembered she kept a handkerchief in her purse… as well as the booties she had just crocheted. Obviously, she had to ask Adrien to go 'grab her handkerchief'. "Oh um," she forced a sniffle "…I have a handkerchief in my purse."

As expected, Adrien immediately went over to her purse and dug around. She watched him closely until his eyes widened slightly. He smiled. Her heart pounded in her throat. Adrien looked up at her. He got closer… and closer… and—

"There you go, Bug."

Marinette refrained from frowning with disappointment as she took the handkerchief from him. How had he missed it? It was right there! At least it should have been… was it? "Thank you," Marinette patted her eyes dry as Adrien strolled back to the table and pulled her chair out.

"Now, let's eat before the food gets cold, Mari."

Marinette stuffed her handkerchief back into her purse, checking to make sure that the booties were in fact there. They were right where she left them. In plain sight. She slumped into her chair and grabbed her fork.

"Tired?"

"Yes," Marinette sighed, "in fact, I felt sick this morning so I went to the pharmacy."

"Then you should have come home!" Adrien looked worried. Again.

Why was it that Adrien never followed the script in her head? This wasn't how the conversation was supposed to go!

"No, not _that _sick, I just— Adrien, I want to tell you something!" Enough was enough. If she didn't tell him soon, she'd never get to it. Adrien wouldn't end up finding out she was pregnant until she was twenty-five pounds heavier, had two heartbeats, and was craving deep-fried apples.

Adrien put down his first bite and leaned forward, "Ok, I'm listening."

But the mood wasn't there, this wasn't enough. "Uh… nevermind. I'll tell you later."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Oh! The food came out perfect, Adrien..."

* * *

After kicking herself for the rest of the workday, Marinette was practically tied to Adrien. She followed him everywhere, throwing out various conversations until he was finally ready to go.

"I would guess ice-cube molds aren't perfectly square so that they're easier to take out," Adrien swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Then why not domes?" Marinette trotted along behind him.

"I think you can get dome-shaped molds."

"I mean traditionally!"

"Because at the time ice-cubes were invented, everyone was a _block_head."

Marinette giggled.

"Obviously, they weren't very _well-rounded_."

She laughed louder.

"Anyway," Adrien turned to the doorway, "I'd better save a few jokes for the stage. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Wait!" Marinette took hold of his arm."Why don't you shorten it to an eight-minute set? A-and Chat Noir is a lot faster than going by car, we'll be able to have dinner sooner."

Adrien smiled softly and stroked her chin with his thumb, "If you're hungry then go ahead and eat ahead of me, I don't mind. I can't change up my set last minute, sorry Princess."

Marinette frowned. "No, that's not what I meant, it's okay."

He moved his hand to the top of her head, "Is there something on your mind?"

"Oh, no, no… I'm just being silly."

Adrien sighed deeply, shifting his feet to stand more firmly in place. "Mari, you've been trying to tell me something all day. You know you can be honest with me about anything. Was it something I did?"

"No!" Marinette shrugged subtly, "well, technically. But not in a bad way!"

"That doesn't make me feel any better!"

Plagg flew in-between them from another room. "Wait for me! I'm packed and ready now." He proudly lifted his slice of camembert hanging from a string.

"No, Plagg. I don't think I can explain the two glowing orbs that appear in my jacket when I'm under the spotlight as 'my insecurities' again and get away with it." Adrien deadpanned.

"Continuity! It'd be more suspicious if I didn't make another appearance~"

Adrien grumbled, "Fine. But only one more time. I'll work on a joke to edit you out of the script for the next one."

"Hmph," Plagg threw a pitiful gaze to Marinette, "Hawkmoth is gone and suddenly he doesn't want me around anymore. That's the thanks I get."

Adrien slouched, "Aw, Plagg, it's not like that-"

The cat kwami waved his tiny paw, "Yeah, yeah, I know, you're just protecting me and Marinette. Anyway, let's go. Bye, Marinette. Later, Sugarcube!~"

Tikki smiled from Marinette's pocket. "Be good, Stinky Cat."

Adrien shook his head. "Alright, I'll head out then," he pointed directly at Marinette's nose, "but this isn't over yet."

As Adrien finally closed the door behind him, Marinette fell onto the couch and groaned. She peered down at Tikki, "Why have you been in my pocket?"

"I got so tired from all of the Adrien-tailing," Tikki floated out of her resting spot. "You haven't changed much at all, Marinette."

"I know," Marinette sighed, dragging her hand down her face. "What am I going to do?"

"Well if you wait until tomorrow, you'll have to tell him you've known since yesterday. That might make him a little sad."

"I'm definitely going to tell him today! I just… I just need to figure out a method quickly."

Tikki lifted her paw to her forehead, "This is Operation Cinderella! You have to tell him before midnight."

Marinette nodded, "And my next chance is dinner. Maybe I can drop hints with what I prepare."

* * *

"No champagne?" Adrien grinned.

Marinette blushed, "Ha ha… no… I can't."

"Okay," he scooted his chair in further and munched on a handful of nuts as Marinette set out a soup.

She scowled. Everything went over his head, it was like he wanted to get it out of her with as much difficulty as possible. "You do know _why _I can't, right?"

"Because you said you wanted to cut down on the alcohol while we were trying? So you've been skipping most nights except when your period hits. We've been doing this since the doctor recommended it last month."

Ah. Right. Of course, skipping alcohol tonight wouldn't stand out. "So that was just your way of asking if I was on my period?"

Adrien shook his head slightly as he chewed. "Well… I guess, but actually, it was my way of asking if you were still in the mood for tonight. I've seen you cheat with champagne a few times since it's so light, but never within twenty-four hours of sex."

"Wha- no that's not what I wanted."

"Then what did you want?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

Adrien snapped his fingers, "Ah! That's right, we never did get back to that. Thanks for reminding me," he pursed his lips as she lowered her head, "Come on, Princess, I'm worried and I want to help you."

Marinette stared down at her bowl of soup and smiled, "Yes, I know, you always have."

He smiled back, but a little sadly. "Then what's the problem?"

She reached across the table to grab his hands. "There is no problem, trust me. Consider it stage fright. No matter what, you'll know soon. Just be patient with me."

Adrien squeezed her hands. "Ok, I understand."

* * *

Chat Noir leapt from the balcony with a question on his lips. He knew not to set that question free, because it would only result in the same answer Marinette had been giving him for the entire day. He'd been told it was nothing negative, but he couldn't help his anxiety. It wasn't necessarily the equivalent of opening Christmas presents, not when Marinette made such troubled faces every time he brought it up. But nothing could be done about it. As long as Marinette was safe and well, he could bear the wait.

Marinette lingered on the balcony long after Chat Noir had disappeared. She stared out thoughtfully, leaning over the railing. He wouldn't be back until midnight. She'd sworn to herself that she would tell him before then, so she had officially failed. Ladybug could chase after him in an act of desperation, but the nausea and dizzy spells she had that morning made her a bit nervous when it came to doing backflips across Paris. She could transform simply to call him back over, but that would worry him _and _take him from his duties.

"Come on, Tikki," Marinette pouted and marched back inside. "I can't let this wait any longer."

Tikki flew up beside her, "Are we going to follow him?"

"Yes."

"It won't be easy to catch up with him."

"Don't worry," Marinette grabbed her purse, "I know where he's headed. The same spot as always."

Marinette locked the front door and walked into the warm summer night. She immediately knew that if Adrien could see her he'd have a heart attack, no one should be walking alone at night. But it was still early enough that the streets were busy enough for Marinette to feel relatively safe. She decided to stop by a bakery just before it closed— snagging the last passionfruit cupcake —before hopping on the subway.

"Be careful, Marinette, the parts of Paris we're headed to are quiet, so it could be dangerous."

"I know, that's why we camp out there. I'll be fine as long as I make a beeline for Chat Noir."

* * *

Chat Noir settled down onto the flat roof and switched to the police station on his baton. He sighed as he placed the baton against the ledge. Serious-sounding voices spoke through white-noise as he watched over the streets in front of him. He leaned over when he heard footsteps directly below him. It was August and his mother; he was getting so tall. Chat Noir smiled at them as they waved.

He continued to be mindful of every movement in his field of view, all the while listening to the police station. Once again, he perked up as he heard someone approaching to his left. His jaw dropped, "Marinette?!"

Marinette smiled shyly and lifted a small paper bag. Chat Noir raised an eyebrow and smirked, he was still a little concerned but it was better to appreciate that she was fine rather than what could have happened. He extended his baton to the ground and lowered himself to meet Marinette, "What's all of this?"

Chat Noir wrapped his arm around Marinette's waist and brought her up to safety on the rooftop.

"I just wanted to surprise you," Marinette pressed her hand against his chest.

He chuckled, "Well, it worked. This isn't very like you."

"Well, you go out of your way for me, so I'll go out of my way for you," she handed him the paper bag.

"For a _pastry_?" Chat opened the bag and reached inside.

Marinette's eyes widened as he grabbed something and took it out. She slouched her shoulders, he had found the cupcake first.

He brought it to his nose, "Is this passion fruit?" His smile widened in honor of his favorite flavor. Then he scrunched brow, "Is it going to be my birthday soon?" Had he forgotten his own birthday? What day was it?

"It will be _someone's _birthday. And—" Marinette reached over to open the bag for him again. Chat reached in as prompted, feeling something small and soft. He brought his hand out in a fist, slowly unfolding it to reveal purple booties.

"Oh, these are cute!" He squeaked.

"—it's about to be Father's Day."

Chat Noir froze. His eyes moved slowly toward Marinette. "No way…"

Marinette's throat suddenly went hot, a heat that spread all the way to her face and down to her chest. Her lungs felt collapsed. So she simply nodded with a trembling smile.

"_No!_" He jumped forward and grabbed Marinette's hands, smiling cautiously in case he was misunderstanding… or dreaming!

Her voice burst out somewhere between bubbly laughter and sobbing, "I'm pregnant!— Oof!"

Chat Noir scooped her up into a hug, "Finally! I mean— oh, Marinette… we did it."

"Of course we did."

"W-we have to tell… everyone!"

"Yes! I'd like to tell our parents first, but should we tell Rena when she comes in for her shift?"

"Oh, no!" Chat Noir jumped to his feet with Marinette still in his arms, "you aren't staying up that late, My Lady. I'll call her up with some other excuse, I need to get you home. You need to get as much rest as possible starting now."

"Yeah, while I can still get it…" Marinette chuckled.

Chat packed the paper bag and handed it back to Marinette to hold onto as he retrieved his baton. He smiled guiltily, "I'm sorry, Princess, I'll do everything in my power to make things easier for you. We're a team, remember?"

Marinette clung to his neck and kissed his cheek. "I know. I love you, Adrien."


End file.
